


Antagonist

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>innocence and villainy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antagonist

A vine intertwines in vile grace,  
folding between two willow trees.  
Cotton expectations drift to windy dismay  
when he couldn't be a killer, let alone a thief.

Up from the roots, the veins of wealth run black;  
those charcoal branches bear the true criminals.  
A mossy growth compassing the beryl bark,  
with cold, clammy emotions not so steadily pontifical,  
clutches as a baby's fingers up the willow's back.

The soil's too bland and too unspoken  
to feed from the fruits of bravery,  
but, although the vines cannot spread to the sunlight,  
it doesn't mean he's purely doomed for breaking.  
Not so much misunderstood as he's misplaced,  
the family garden regards destruction with vague distaste.  
The world could burn away and turn to shun -  
as long as the trees have their son.

It's not such a flaw to be absorbed with self-control,  
yet the potential brilliance snapped in two,  
carried by serpentine flowers through an unearthly cold,  
claimed to be wronged in its maddened soul.  
Didactic with power yet true to his origins,  
he'll follow the footsteps of his family  
to a feast upon death at the head of a coffin.  
Obedience to Father and Mummy,  
with restriction strangling but oh so loving.

A riddle for the prince of ego, so Slytherin sly,  
teenage troubled in the winter of sociopolitics.  
Sparrow-boned plants cannot fly  
when their wings are frozen solid.  
Does he follow the rules,  
or lie his way out of conviction?  
Draco Malfoy is no villain  
but surely he is not innocent.


End file.
